UpsideDown World
by kamitori
Summary: Hikari's getting a new job at TPC as the CEO's new secretary. But when she meets her new boss, her life is turned upsidedown. Modern AU ikarishipping story.


**Upside-Down World**

**Summary: **Hikari's world is perfect: perfect life, perfect friends, even a perfect boyfriend. Unfortunately, after an incident with her mother, she has to get a job. When she does, her whole world is turned upside-down. ShinjixHikarixOC AU with hints of a crack pairing (PachirisuxDenji).

**AN: **Yes, it's another ikarishipping fic. Enjoy...oh, and no, I'm not crazy. I only added PachirisuxDenji because of the humor effects (even though the Diamond and Pearl series haven't even gone that far). You have to admit, once you read Pachirisu's antics (about Denji), you'll be laughing...or I try to make you laugh because you're too hard to make laugh.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_"flashbacks/Pokemon Translations"_

_**sounds or actions of any kind that I'm too lazy to describe...if you know what I mean.**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter I: New Job as...Your Secretary?!**

It was a fine day. The Sun was shining brightly and the wind rustled through the trees and brought a pleasant breeze. Two figures were sitting in a meadow with a picnic basket between them. These two figures were Hikari and her boyfriend Rai. They were leaning in close and were about to kiss when Hikari's Pachirisu interrupted them.

"Pcchka!" it exclaimed happily, diving into the basket. _"Woohoo!"_

Hikari cried out in dismay and pulled her Electric Squirrel Pokemon out. "Pachirisu! You just ruined our date!" she cried.

The Pokemon just stared at her with a smug look on its face. "Pachi!" it replied. _"Interruption of kiss: complete. Drive boyfriend crazy: work in progress."_

Hikari's eye twitched. She could tell that her hyperactive Pokemon was planning something—and that something was probably _not_ good. "Ugh. Pachirisu, re—hey! Get back here!"

Pachirisu had dodged the red beam and was attached to Rai's head, pulling on his blond hair and shocking him with static electricity. "Pcchka! Pachi! Pachirisu!" it cried out happily. _"Bwahaha! Fear my wrath, evil person! Die!"_

"Agh! Hikari, get your crazy Pokemon off of me!" Rai yelled, tears welling up in his amber eyes. "C'mon, hurry up!"

"R-right!" the girl replied quickly, throwing the ball at the Pokemon.

It hit Pachirisu straight on, making the Pokemon let go in shock and fall on the ground with swirl-y eyes. "Pachi...risu...cha!" it muttered before fainting. _"Ball...evil...boyfriend shall die...cha!"_

Hikari sighed and picked up the ball and returned her Pokemon. Then, making sure that her boyfriend was all right, she started to pack up. "Sorry Rai," she mumbled with a sigh. "It's getting late, though, so we'd better get back to Futaba."

Rai muttered something along the line of, "Evil hyperactive squirrel," and helped Hikari pack up. "It's all right, Hikari-koi," he said with a charming smile that made the girl almost melt. "I'm fine."

Hikari returned his smile with a smile of her own (and a sigh to go with it). Her boyfriend was perfect; perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect teeth, perfect clothes; everything about him was perfect—or so she thought. She was too blinded by her...love...for him that she didn't notice that he was very overprotective of her. He also didn't like Pokemon, especially the hyperactive squirrel kinds. He also had a fear of the dark. What good and respectable teen who is almost an adult be afraid of the dark? One would be able to tell by a glance at Rai (when he's afraid) to tell. Sadly, though, Hikari was too infatuated with him to care (or tell).

As they arrived at Hikari's door, she leaned over and stood on her toes and gave Rai a peck on the cheek. "Sorry about the date," she mumbled once more with a blush before smiling and went inside.

Once inside her room, Hikari collapsed on the bed and let out a sigh. Then she picked up Pachirisu's Pokeball and let the Pokemon out. Picking the Pokemon up, she petted it and said, "If you do that one more time, I'm afraid I'll have to send you over to Denji."

Hikari's room instantly turned all sparkly pink and yellow. Its eyes glittered and a blush could be detected on its pale blue fur. "Pachirisu...Pachi!" _"Denji? I'll be in heaven!"_

Sweat dropping at her Pokemon's antics, she got ready for bed. Suddenly there was a knock at her door and her mother stepped in. "Hikari, there's something I want to tell you," she said with a warm smile.

"What is it, okaa-san?" Hikari replied, brushing her midnight blue hair.

The smile wavered on her mother's face for a bit before replying. "I'm afraid that you'll have to get a job," she said.

"WHAT?!" Hikari leapt out of her seat. "What do you mean I have to get a job?" she wailed. "I mean, we're well off, I don't need to—"

Her mother held up a hand to silence the girl. "Hikari, let me continue," she said calmly. "I said you needed a job because it'll teach you about responsibility and prepare you for when you're an adult and have to move out." Hikari gaped at her. "I have already gotten you a job," she continued. "You're going to work at TPC several days from now. The owner of the company is a close childhood friend of mine, so he was happy to give you a job."

"W-wait, TPC? As in _the_ TPC? The Pokemon Company?" Hikari managed to get out due to the shock. "The one in Tobari City?"

Ayako nodded with a bright smile. "Yep, that's right! My friend has even graciously given you a room at his house while you work for him!"

"A-and h-how long w-will this b-be?" Hikari stuttered.

"Oh, a couple months, maybe a year," Ayako replied with the same cheerful voice.

"A-a y-year? Okaa-san, you _can't_ be serious!"

"Oh, but I am." Hikari's mom walked over to the teen and placed something in her hand. "Well, I guess we should start packing, all right, Hikari? And besides, doesn't Rai also live in Tobari?"

Hikari instantly brightened. "Oh, right! I almost forgot! Well, gotta get packing, right?" she exclaimed with a giggle. "Oh, now I can't wait!"

--------------------------

A week had passed since the news about Hikari's new job. She was right now standing in front of the TPC building, staring at it with wide eyes. "Wow, so this is TPC..."

"What are you doing, standing in front there?"

Hikari turned towards the voice and her wide blue eyes widened even more. "Sh-Sh-Shinji?!" she cried out, pointing a shaking finger at him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm the CEO of TPC, duh," he replied with a 'matter of fact' tone.

"W-w-what?!"

"You heard me," he snapped, crossing his arms. "I'm the CEO of TPC."

"S-so you o-own this place?" she stuttered, still very much in shock. She didn't know that Shinji was friends with her mom.

Said teen sighed. "Yes, my family owns TPC. That would make me the heir of the whole company. Who are you, by the way, and how do you know me?"

Hikari almost fell over. "H-how can you _not_ remember me?!" she yelled, clenching her fists and glaring at the older teen. "I've known you since we're little—wait, that means that okaa-san's childhood friend is your otou-san!"

Shinji just stared. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly again.

Hikari sighed. "Where is a wall when you need one?" she muttered to herself. "Oh wait...yeah...ahem, anyways, I'm Hikari, remember me?"

Shinji stared at her for a couple more minutes. Hikari almost gave up when he said, "Oh yeah, you're that one crazy girl who tried to kiss me when we were younger."

Hikari's face turned redder than beet red. _'Ai! He remembered that?! Oh man!'_ she cried out in her mind. "E-eh y-you still remember t-that?" she squeaked, burying her red face in her hands.

"Yes," he replied bluntly. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

Blinking, she pointed at herself. "Uh, I work here now," she replied.

"What?"

"I-I'm the new secretary for the CEO—wait, I'm your new secretary!" Hikari slumped to the ground in misery. "No, no, no, no, noooo! This can't be!" she sobbed.

"Well, this shouldn't last too long," Shinji muttered as he walked by her and entered the building. "I should be able to get rid of you as easily as I did with the others."

Hikari became ridged after hearing that. Slowly, with imagined cranking noises, Hikari turned her head towards the disappearing body of her childhood acquaintance. "W-what? Oh no, okaa-san's going to kill me if she find out that I'll be fired in a couple of days!"

Shinji popped outside again and glared down at her. "Are you going to move, or are you going to mope around all day?" he asked coldly.

She instantly leaped up. "U-uh, r-right! I'm working, I'm working!" she said hurriedly. _'He won't get rid of me that easily,'_ she thought with determination. _'I'll show okaa-san that I can survive in the cold, hard world!'_

--------------------------

Hikari groaned as she carried a large pile of magazines and placed it on Shinji's desk before returning to her own, which was in the same room as him. Near his desk. She silently cursed her mom for getting her the job. She couldn't handle another second with the aloof teen. Moaning, she rested her head on her wooden desk and proceeded to observe the working teen several feet away from her. He had grown more hansom since she had last seen him (which had been ten years ago when he was eight and she was seven).

He looked like an adult and she could almost see his muscles from under his collared dress shirt. He looked professional yet cool in his outfit. His shirt was opened slightly at the neck and showed some of his chest. The cuffs were rolled up halfway from his wrists and elbow. He made his dress pants seem like casual wear. Around his neck was a necklace, but Hikari could only see the chain. The rest was hidden under his shirt. Hikari had to admit (with a blush on her face) that he was very hansom.

_'To think,'_ she thought, burying her face in her arms. _'I once thought that he was cute. Now I think he's hansom! But he's not as hansom as Rai! Ahh, Rai, I wish I'm with him right now, seeing those pretty amber eyes...'_

Shinji glanced up at the moping girl. He took in her casual wear: a blue jacket, a pink shirt, a white skirt, and pink boots. Her hair was tied up in a pony-tail. The sight almost made him blanch. Standing up, he walked over to her, towering over her slumped form. Coughing a bit to catch her attention, he said, "Tomorrow, wear something suited for work," he said.

Hikari gave him a confused look and then glanced down at her clothes. "Oh," she muttered. "Um, there's a slight problem. I don't have anything, uh, suited for work."

"You've got to be kidding me," Shinji replied with a glare. "You mean that you come to me to work without any suits or dress clothes?"

Hikari's face reddened. "W-well, I do have some dresses that would be suited for work but..."

Shinji sighed and placed a hand over his eyes. "Baka!" he muttered. Finally calming down, he turned to her and frowned, crossing his arms again. "Well, there's nothing we have to do right now," he said disdainfully. "I guess I should take you back to my house so you can get settled down and then we'll go...shopping...for your clothes."

Hikari reddened even more. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Shinji replied coldly. "Come on, troublesome girl."

--------------------------

"We're riding in a limo?" Hikari asked, glancing over at the long, black car. "We're going to ride in a _limo_? You never told me that your car is a limo!"

Shinji's eyebrow twitched. "Of _course_ we're riding in a limo, baka," he growled. "I _am_ the CEO of TPC after all, and my family owns the company."  
"Heheh, oh yeah, forgot,"

Shinji groaned and held the door open for the girl. "Get in and shut up."

"Sumimasen," Hikari whispered before stepping in, her blue eyes brimming with tears. _'I miss Rai!'_

The whole ride to Shinji's house was silent. Shinji was thinking about...something...and Hikari was reminiscing about the past when Shinji was much younger and nicer.

--------------------------

_"Shinji, where are you?!" a young Hikari cried. "I mean it, Shinji! If you don't come out right now I'll tell my okaa-san—ahhh!"_

_"Hahaha!" A young boy around the age of six or seven leapt out from behind a tree and tackled the girl, sending her to the ground. "Gotcha, Hikari!" he said happily._

_Hikari whimpered and looked up at him with big, blue eyes, brimming with tears. "T-that w-wasn't n-nice, Shinji," she sobbed, the tears streaming down her face. "Y-you're mean!"_

_Shinji's eyes widened and hugged her, trying to wipe her eyes. "Gomen! I didn't mean for you to cry, Hikari!" he stammered, panicking a bit. "Please don't! I'm sorry!" Hikari just kept on crying until he planted a kiss on her forehead. "There, better?"_

_Hikari nodded a bit, whimpering. "Don't ever do that again, promise?" she asked, wiping away her stray tears. Shinji nodded his head with a vigor. He didn't want to see her crying again. "Good," Hikari said with a grin. "Anyways, tag, you're it!"_

_"Hey!"_

--------------------------

A faint smile graced the now young adult's face. She stared out the window and glanced over at Shinji through the reflection of the glass. Her smile dropped and she sighed. Shinji had changed a lot. No more was he the happy, go-lucky kind kid that she had known. Now he was a cold, rude, witty, and silent business man. Maybe it was because his father had taken away his childhood and replaced it with preparations and lessons for Shinji's future.

The limo finally pulled to a stop in front of a large, palace-like mansion. Hikari gasped in shock at the size. "W-wow, that's huge!" she exclaimed, stepping out. Looking behind her, Hikari could see a large, golden gate that she had never noticed before. "So this is your, uh, house? You never told me you lived in a mansion!"

"Kami-sama, help me now," Shinji muttered under his breath before shouting, "_How_ could you **NOT** know that I live in a mansion?! I'm the CEO of my family's company and I have my very own _limo_!"

Hikari cowered at his outburst. "U-uh, sumimasen," she squeaked before ducking behind the chauffer. _'Mou, Shinji's such a pain in the rear end!'_ Suddenly, Pachirisu burst out of its Pokeball and latched itself to Shinji's shoulder. "Gah! Pachirisu, return! Hey, return! Return, return, return!"

Pachirisu dodged all of the beams and settled back down on Shinji's shoulder. Said CEO raised a hand and patted the Pokemon, a shadow of a smile across his lips. He whispered something to it and Pachirisu scampered back over to Hikari, who just blinked in shock.

"H-how," she managed to get out. "H-how did you—"

"It's all about knowing who's boss," Shinji replied in his 'matter of fact' tone. "How are you going to keep your Pokemon under control and in its Pokeball if you don't demand respect?"

Frowning, Hikari just glared down at Pachirisu, who was now cuddling in her arms, staring up expectantly at Shinji. _'Mou, he is a _big_ pain in the rear end!'_ she thought dejectedly. _'But he _does_ have an air of authority...but...something tells me that he has a way with Pokemon...'_

"Come on, let's go."

"Hai."

--------------------------

Hikari collapsed onto her big king sized bed. It was too big for only her, but with her Pokemon it would be fine. Speaking of which, Hikari took out the two Pokeballs that she brought from home. She tossed the balls and let out the Pokemon from within. Pachirisu chirped with happiness and snuggled on a pillow. Pottashi, on the other hand, gave a penguin-like yawn and proceeded to fall asleep right then and there. Sighing, Hikari was also about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. She groggily got up and answered it, only to find an impatient Shinji standing behind it.

"Sh-Sh-Shinji!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going shopping for your clothes, remember?" he asked blatantly. Hikari's face reddened again and nodded. "Good," he said and turned around to leave. "Come on, grab your purse and let's go."

* * *

Ano...well, that's all for this first chapter. Well, what do you guys think of it? Are the characters er, well, in character? And what do you think of the Rai-the-seemingly-perfect-boyfriend? Perfectly torture-able, right? **–insert evil laugh here-** Seeing as how he's torture-able, what should his next torture be? Pachirisu and I were thinking a tank of Sharpedo and Carvanah, but that might be a little extreme...oh well! Anyways, cookies for all! **/Throws an endless supply of cookies at readers/**

Ahem, anyways, yes! Today, July 11th, 7/11 (yes, laugh if you want), is my birthday! And instead of having you all grovel at my feet and give me birthday presents (be glad that you aren't), I shall give you a present (aren't I nice?)! This newest chapter is my present to you all, so be grateful, darn it! Oh, and my newly updated ikarishipping story, **Coincidence?** is part of the present. You all should be grateful! XD Kidding!

Ahem, anyways, seeing as how I gave you all a present, why not invite you guys to my party? Cookies, cakes, punch, and ikarishipping plushies for you all! And if you guys are really bent on giving me a present, reviews shall be sufficient!

'Happy birthday to me, I'm not a hundred and three! I'm going to ninth grade, please don't throw cake at me!' HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! **/Throws confetti/** Now, to the ikarishipping thread to celebrate!


End file.
